<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Furious Razorblade 3 by Mr_Pinniped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642671">Furious Razorblade 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped'>Mr_Pinniped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Scheming, Sibling Fluff, kids being kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louie and Dewey plot to sneak into an R-rated movie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Huey Duck, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Furious Razorblade 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Allright, Louie- I got Launchpad’s jacket!   </span>
  <em>
    <span>Furious Razorblade 3, </span>
  </em>
  <span>here we come!”  Dewey scrambled into the triplet’s bedroom, grin on his face and oversized jacket slung over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think this is a stupid plan,” said Huey.  He and Boyd were sitting side-by-side on the windowsill, each holding a hand-sized gaming console. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, you sure you don’t want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huey rolled his eyes.  “One: you know that Mom will let us watch it once the DVD comes out.  Two: Boyd and I have been waiting for ages to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>Super Benzino Quest</span>
  </em>
  <span> together, and we’re only a couple of levels away from the final boss- I’m not stopping now.  And three: even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ‘two-kids-in-a-trenchcoat’ trick gets you into the movie theater, they might still ask for proof of age when you buy tickets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dewey checked the pocket of Launchpad’s jacket.  “No IDs in here.  And even if there was, it might be hard to get your face to look like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Louie suddenly turned towards Boyd.  “What year did you say Gyro built you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd didn’t look away from the game as he spoke.  “I was first activated on December 12, 1992.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louie tapped his fingers, calculating.  “So that means, technically, you’re twenty-five years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so,” said Boyd, “But I spent much of that time in shutdown mode.  I’ve only logged nine years, eleven months, thirteen days, two hours eighteen minutes of interactive experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Movie theaters only care what year you were born, though…” Louie and Dewey exchanged a glance, and Huey sighed, accidentally causing his little red-clad handyman on the video screen to fire a bomb at Boyd’s green elf, rather than at the giant spiky turtle they were supposed to be fighting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can Spendmo the money to you, Boyd, if you’ll purchase our tickets from the movie website.  As a verified, twenty-five-year old </span>
  <em>
    <span>adult</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd looked from Huey to Louie and back again.  “I don’t know if I should be purchasing illicit movie tickets for an R-Rated feature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dewey shrugged.  “The worst that can happen is we get kicked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the chance to say ‘I told you so’.”  Louie winked at Huey, who sighed and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sooner they’re out of here the sooner we can finish our game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd’s eyes glowed white, and moments later a QR code with the tickets appeared on Louie’s phone.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>